


Blutengel/Terminal Choice Mini Fics

by corrosiverose



Category: Blutengel, Terminal Choice
Genre: Blutengel RPF, F/M, Gen, M/M, Terminal Choice RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrosiverose/pseuds/corrosiverose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was past midnight. New Years day now, and the house was almost eerily silent...."<br/>New Years parties seem to bring up things that have remained hidden for a very, very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years (Chris/Gordon)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Real people. I don't know them and I don't think I ever will meet them either so, as long as this remains hidden on the interwebs, I'm all good. Happy reading :)
> 
> Maybe I'll put more of something similar in the future if I get positive feedback.  
> -Lykos

It was past midnight. New Years day now and the house was almost eerily silent. Ulli and Jen had offered to do the dishes before heading up and, as the other room had long since quieted, they assumed that the others had long ago gone to their respective rooms. When the dishes were done and the towels hung up to dry, they headed out of the kitchen toward the stairs, pausing as they heard the fire still crackling in the hearth. Peering into the living room, Jen froze for a second before tugging Ulli closer to point at the two figures silhouetted against the glowing logs.

One was clearly Gordon, the hair and goatee making that clear even without better light. A moment later the other figure reached for the fire poker to stir the embers up a bit and the glint of rings and the long nails confirmed that the other was Chris. As he settled back, leaning back on his hands, Gordon’s nearer hand slid over to the other’s and their fingers tangled between them on the rug like it was the most natural thing in the world to them.

Jen bit her lip just in time to muffle a surprised inhalation, looking over at Ulli, eyes wide. They were frozen there, knowing they should go, but unable to leave for fear of being heard.

There were soft laughs from both of the men in response to something that one of them said, Chris shaking his head before he leaned closer and kissed the bassist, the action just as relaxed and practiced as their hands’ meeting had been. It was a lazy kiss and there was clearly no rush to break it.

“Jesus…” Gordon’s soft voice broke the silence as he pulled back slightly. “You know, we can’t get away with this forever…”

“Gordon, you know what I’m going to say to that…” The other man’s voice was amused. “How long have we been doing this? Over twenty years now?” He grinned before leaning in again and kissing his friend teasingly. “Somehow I don’t think we’re going to stop. I think we need to accept that. Anyway, it’s New Years. Tradition and all that.” The grin turned into a mischievous smirk.

“You’re probably right, though you usually are.” Gordon sprawled back on the rug, his profile lit by the flames, pulling Chris down next to him with a sigh before their mouths met again.

Ulli turned to look at Jen, eyes still wide, but a grin starting on her face. Putting a finger to her lips, she gestured that they should head upstairs and leave the two men alone. What were a few secrets kept on New Years?


	2. Julian (Constance/Chris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Christian Rudert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same standard disclaimer. Real people. I don't know them. Blahhhh... you know the drill.
> 
> Enjoy  
> -Lykos

By the time Julian Christian Rudert was born all three of them were exhausted. Watching Constance with their son made his chest tighten with emotions he didn’t quite understand and he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. The doctor had left them to relax finally and Chris allowed himself to loosen his death grip on the arms of the chair he was in. Flexing his fingers, he sighed. 

Constance looked up at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “Chris... come over here.”

Standing, he did as asked and dragged the chair over to the side of the bed. As he sat back down, she shifted Julian slightly and then looked back up at Chris. “Do you want to hold him at some point?”

His eyes went wide. “I think I’m too scared to actually do it...” He heard Rebecca, the sister, chuckle softly.

“You aren’t the first new father to say that.”

As he continued looking at them, the thought just suddenly slammed into his mind. He needed to actually be present for his son’s upbringing. “Constance...”

“Hmm?” She sounded distracted.

“Are you still set on me not being a part of this?” He hoped she would have changed her mind.

She looked up at him again and smiled softly. “I’m not going to stop you if you want to actually help.”

He turned to look at Rebecca. “Could you give us a moment?” She looked surprised, but nodded, leaving quietly. He turned back to Constance nervously. “How do you actually feel about me? And I’m completely serious with this question.”

She merely looked at him for a moment. “You’re my friend. To be honest, I’ve never thought past that. I’m not sure why.” Pausing, she looked down at Julian. “I know I’m attracted to you... but you already knew that. I- I know that I love you as a friend but I’m not sure if that’s changing or not. Why?” 

He was silent for a long moment, feeling the nervousness growing. She was looking concerned now.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know this is a bad time to do this and I’m sorry about that but I need to and it’s starting to kill me...” His voice trailed off into silence again.

She sighed in frustration. “What, Chris?”

“Willyoumarryme?” He sighed, composing himself before saying again, slower. “Will you marry me...” 

Her eyes went wide and she stared at him for a long moment in which he barely breathed. He was shaking slightly with nerves and he hoped she knew how hard this was for him to do and how much he wanted a positive answer.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Her voice was shaky. 

“Months... I’d be willing to settle for girlfriend or fiance until we’ve actually been together for a while if that would be a better place to start.”

“Ok.” She whispered it. “Fiance it is until we know for sure that it’ll work.” She paused. “But you’d better get me a ring.” Her voice was teasing now.

He blinked at her for a moment before exhaling slowly. “Ok, I survived. I didn’t have a heart attack from nervousness.” He felt her fingers tangle with his gently and he gave her a tired smile. “I’m still shaking.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that nervous before.” She squeezed his hand lightly and he squeezed back, his hand dwarfing hers. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that nervous before...” He shrugged. “Ok, next question... what are we telling people? I’m fine with people knowing, but that’s me.”

“We’ll tell people. I want to clear all of this up anyway.” She smiled up at him. “You have the weekend off?”

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded, eyes straying to Julian again in wonder. “I still think I’m hallucinating all of this...”

She pinched him, watching him jump slightly. “There.. real enough?”

He sighed. “Ok, it’s real. I can’t decide if I’m happy, exhausted or both... probably both. Do you mind if i crash in this chair or do you think they’ll kick me out?”

“They’ll kick you out.” As she spoke, Rebecca came back in quietly. 

“Chris, visiting hours are over. We need to go.”

“I feel like whining like a three year old but I won't.” He grinned down at what was soon to be his legal family and then turned to face Rebecca. “Ok, where to?”


End file.
